Chances
by starbright
Summary: [Completed] This take place after Too Little Too Late, Faith and Bosco are angry at each other, will they ever make up with each other or will it be too late for them?


Chances

Pairing: Bosco/Faith  
Spoilers: Up to Too Little Too Late  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch

Summary: This take place after Too Little Too Late, Faith and Bosco are angry at each other, will they ever make up with each other or will it be too late for them?

Faith always thought that she and Bosco would be partners forever, but then he got shot, and she got a promotion. She thought that even if they weren't working together, they would still be best friends, but nowadays they can't talk to each other without shouting, or they just don't talk at all.

She looked out the window of her office and saw Bosco coming into the precinct. She wanted to go and talk to him, but she knew that it wouldn't do any good, because he wouldn't listen to her. Doesn't he understand that I just care about him? She thought to herself. She still couldn't believe that he was back at work after what happened to Sasha, but the department just saw it as an accident. Faith knew better, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Faith… I've been calling your name for the last few minutes," Jelly said as he stood up. Jelly then looked and saw Boscorelli coming out of the locker room. "Why don't you just go and talk to him? When I became a detective I didn't think one bit about my old partner, but you and Bosco seem to have a different bond than most partners here."

Faith turned around to face Jelly. "I don't want to talk about this with you, Jelly."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you want anything to eat." Jelly replied.

"We just ate two hours ago," she responded.

"Well I'm hungry again." Jelly said, with a smile as he walked out of the office, looking for something to eat.

))

Faith and Jelly were driving down the street when she saw Sully and Ty running; she could tell by the look on their faces that it wasn't good. "Stop the car now!"

"But Faith, we have to go and find that suspect," Jelly responded.

"I said now." she yelled as Jelly stopped the car and Faith ran quickly out. "Sully.. Ty," she shouted. They turned around. "Faith, what are you doing here?"

"I was driving by and saw you and Ty running, and could see that something was wrong, so I thought I could help," Faith responded. Ty looked at Faith. "Thanks for offering Faith, but we got enough people. We'll be fine."

Faith knew there was something more that they weren't telling her. "What aren't you telling me, Sully?"

"I don't have time to explain, but it's Bosco."

Faith couldn't believe what she was hearing. She started to run off into the building. "Where is he? What apartment is he in?" she yelled. Ty and Sully ran after her. "Faith, don't do this to yourself, it's not worth it." 

"I want to see Bosco now." she shouted.

"He's in apartment 3b, but we don't know how bad he is. Don't do this Faith," Sully yelled, grabbing a hold of her arm. She turned to face Sully. "I'm going in; you should know I would. So you either come with me or let me go."

Sully knew how much Bosco meant to her; she would do anything to be with him. Sully turned to Ty. "Wait for the paramedics to come."

Sully took Faith to where Bosco was. "Be careful, Faith." Faith walked into the apartment, and saw Finney kneeling down next to Bosco. "What did you do to my partner? You killed him."

"Fa…" said a quiet voice. " It's… not his..." She kneels down next to Bosco. "Shh.. Bos don't talk about it." She comforted him as Finney walked out of the room.

Faith held Bosco in her arms. "It's going to be okay, you are going to be fine." she said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. He looked at her. "Fa… I always loved you as more than a friend," She touched his face. "I love you too, Bos." He looked at her; she could see that he was starting to slip away from her. "Stay awake… don't leave me. I can't live without you." He touched her face. "Faith… I'm sorry about everything,"

"It's doesn't matter now, Bos."

"I'll never forgot you, Faith. I love…" but before he could say anything else, he was gone. "No… don't you do this to me!" Faith shouted as tears fell down her cheeks. "You didn't leave me before, and you aren't going to do it now." she continued as she started giving him CPR, even though she knew that it was too late.

"You can't tell me that you love me, and then leave me. Don't you be a jerk." she said. She laid her head on his chest, and she could feel that his heart stopped, and that he was truly gone. "No…" she yelled as she started to hit him. "You can't be gone!" As she held onto him, she felt like a part of her was gone. She started to cry. "Why?"

Carlos walked into the apartment. "I need to check him out."

"There's nothing to check out. He's gone." Carlos walked up to Faith and Bosco. "I'm really sorry, Faith, but I still need to take him away."

"No, I'm not leaving him," she cried. Carlos nodded. "I understand, Faith, I'll let you say goodbye to Bosco." he responded sadly.

Half an hour later, Sully walked up to Faith.

"It's time for you to go."

"No, I'm not leaving his side…" she shouted. "He can't be gone!"

Sully put his hand on her shoulder. "Faith, I know this is hard for you, but he is gone." he replied as he tried to hold back his tears.

"He's not gone!" she said, as she hit Sully. "He can't be gone." Sully hugged her. "It's going to be okay."

"It's never going to be okay! I just lost my partner! How would you feel if you lost Ty?" she asked as she started to cry. "I loved him, Sully. Why couldn't I save him?"

"Faith, it's not your fault…" Sully replied. "Faith..."

"No.. No.. he's not gone."

))

"No!" Faith screamed as she suddenly woke up in a sweat. She then realized it was all a dream, and that Bosco wasn't dead. She climbed out of her bed, got dressed, and walked out of the living room.

"Where are you going, mom?" Emily asked as she was heading to the bathroom.

"I have to do something before it is too late."

"But mom, it is 3 in the morning." Emily responded.

"I have to do this. It's my last chance." Faith replied as she grabbed her jacket. "I'll be home as soon as I can." she said, walking out of the apartment.

((

Bosco was trying to sleep when there suddenly was a nonstop banging on his door. Doesn't this jag off realize that I am trying to sleep? he thought to himself.

"Open up, Bosco."

He knew that voice anywhere; he didn't feel like talking to her, but he knew that she would only come by this time of the night if she really needed him. He opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked.

"We need to talk," Faith responded.

"At this time of the hour, I think not." Bosco responded as he started to close the door.

She opened the door. "I didn't ask you, I'm telling you. I'm not leaving here until you listen to everything that I have to say."

"What if I say no?" Bosco yelled.

"Then I am going to have to arrest you."

"For what? Not talking to you?" Faith looked at Bosco.

"Please just let me talk, and then it is up to you what you do after that." Bosco walked into the living room, and sat down.

"Well talk then, Faith. I would like to get some sleep tonight." She sat down next to him, and took a deep breath.

"Bosco, all we have been doing lately is arguing, and I want to explain some things to you."

"I don't want to hear it Faith. I know what you are going to say. You think that I should quit the force because of my eyesight, and that I was to blame for Sasha's baby, but it wasn't because of my eyesight that happened. It was just an accident, that is all."

Faith looked at Bosco. "That isn't why I am… well, it's not the whole reason." she replied. "Do you know how much you mean to me? When you got shot, I was so scared that I was going to lose you… I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"Well I'm here, so I don't get why you care. You are a detective now. I'm nothing to you."

"You know that is not true. You mean everything to me; I love you. That is why I want you to quit the force; because I don't want to you to get hurt, or worse, die. If you died, I don't know what I would do. You are more to me than just my former partner. I love you. Don't you understand that?" she replied as she walked away from him, looking out the window.

Bosco walked up to her. "Faith," he said as he grabbed her hand.

She looked at him. "I'm sorry that I came. I should haven't come… I don't even know why I did. I just want you to know why I'm worried about you; because I don't want to have to live my life without you. But why did I think you would understand? Just go and do what you want. Get hurt or die if that is what you want to do, because your pride means more to you than your life."

"Don't you realize that it isn't my pride, Faith, that makes me want to keep this job? Yes I love this job, and being a cop is who I am, but that isn't the main reason I want to stay with this job. I want to stay so at least something hasn't changed, because everything else in my life has."

"But Bosco, your life is more important. I know change is hard, but you have to deal with it."

"You seem to be okay with change." Bosco yelled.

"Do you think I like you getting shot?"

"No, I know that, Faith, but you seems to fit so well as being a detective. It is like..." Bosco continued, but before he could say anything else, she stopped him.

"It's like I forgot about you."

Bosco smiled. "I guess you do know me"

"I didn't want to take the job, I wanted to wait for you. Ask Sully if you don't believe me, but I had to do it because of the divorce and Fred wanting custody of the kids."

"I believe you, Faith." He then looked at her. "Did you really mean it when you said that you love me? I know that you meant that you only love me as a friend right?"

Faith grabbed a hold of him and kissed him. "Does this answer your question?" Bosco was in shock that Faith just kissed him, and it wasn't a friendship kiss. 

He glanced at her. "I love you too, Faith. Why do you think I'm been mad at you? It felt like you lost your faith in me. You are the only person that means the most to me besides my mom,"

Faith grabbed his hand. "Bos, I never lost my faith in you, I was just scared for you. Please understand that."

He put his hand around her. "I understand that now. I think I was just being stubborn."

"You, stubborn?" Faith said with this grin on her face.

"So what are we going to do about my job, Faith?"

She looked at him. "Bos, honestly, do you think that you can still do this job anymore, or are your eyes as bad as you said they are? I'm not judging, I want to know the truth."

"I don't know, Faith, I really don't." Bosco replied, as he put his arms around her.

((

The next morning, Faith showed up at his apartment. "What are you doing here? You just left a few hours ago."

"I'm taking you somewhere, to prove to me once and for all that your sight is fine."

"I'm not going to the doctor." Bosco replied.

"Who said anything about a doctor?" Faith replied, as she grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

Faith and Bosco showed up at the target range. "What are we doing here, Faith?" 

"Well you are going to prove to me that your eyesight is fine, and if it is fine, I won't say anything,"

"But if it isn't, what will you do then?" Bosco questioned her.

"That is up to you." Faith responded, as she watched Bosco shoot at the target. She didn't know how this was going to end up, but there was no way she was going to let something bad happen to Bosco.

A few minutes later, Bosco walked up to her. "Here's the results." he responded. She looked at the target and could see that it wasn't as good as it should have been.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

He looked at her. "It's not as bad as before, but I think I need to talk to the boss."

Faith hugged Bosco. "I know this is hard for you, but I rather you be alive."

He smiled. "I know you do."

((

Faith was watching Bosco talking to the boss; she knew that this was really hard for him to do, but this was best for him to do. Bosco walked out of the office, and she looked at him. "So what happened?"

He took her aside. "Not as bad I thought it would be. Swersky decided that I should go to the doctor's first and see how bad my eyesight is, and if it is, then I either have to take disability or I have to find another job on the force."

"What if your bad eyesight isn't permanent, what is going to happen then?"

"Swersky said that if the doctor says that my eyesight could get better, that I will have to just work at the desk"

"I bet Swersky wasn't happy that for sure."

"Do you think I am?" Bosco replied, with a slight smile.

Faith looked at him. "Thank you for doing this."

"I didn't do it just for you. I just needed a push to make me realize that I can't keep on going on like this." He grabbed her hand. "Especially now that I admitted how I feel about you, Faith, I can't leave you now." Faith smiled slightly and thought of her dream, and how they admitted they love each other, but it was too late… but at least in reality it wasn't too late for them.

((

A few months later, Faith was lying in Bosco's arms. "So today is your first day back on the beat?"

He looked up at her. "I can't believe this is happening. I thought that when I admitted about my eyesight that I would lose my job."

"I know you did, Bos. But it turned out to be okay; your poor eyesight turned out to be just temporary. Don't you wish you went to your doctor sooner?" she said, as she playfully hit him.

He smiled. "Yes, I know you are always right, but I was just so scared that I wouldn't be able to be a cop anymore, that is who I am."

Faith hugged Bosco. "I know."

He climbed out of the bed, and was on his way to the bathroom when he turned around. "I'm sure Swersky is going to be very happy that I'm not going to be working on desk duty anymore. I think I drove him nuts. There were times I thought he was going to kill me!"

Faith smiled. "I remember some days where I wanted to kill you too," she said as she stood up and walked over to kiss him. "But I think I like you alive more."

Bosco grinned and walked into the bathroom. Faith sat on the bed, and thought of the dream that she had months ago. She hadn't thought of it for a long time, but in the dream she never got the chance to be with him, but in reality, she got the chance to be with the one she loves, and she thanks God every day for that.

The End.


End file.
